Staggering on Rooftops
by Aiumia
Summary: She was still a child at heart, and all she ever wanted was to just enjoy life and have some fun. However, that seemed almost impossible with a mother and father as controlling as hers. She never had a say, or a choice in her life, it was either her parent's rules, or punishment. So she did what they said, day after day. That was until she met Jack Frost.
1. Chapter I

**. Chapter I .**

"I'm sorry. I really am." She said again, wiping away some tears before turning her head to the backseat side window. The car she was sitting in was going slow; it had been snowing all week, so drivers had to be very cautious. "I really have been trying hard. Why won't you believe me?" Her mom looked very upset, she was paying attention to the road but her eyes were narrowed angrily and her hands were gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. Her knuckles had turned white a long time ago.

"You know, Elise, I would believe you. But you fell. _Twice!_" Her mother put emphasis on the fact that she messed up two times. It wasn't like Elise wasn't trying, because she was; she never wanted to be in a situation like this. But practicing six days a week would take a toll on anyone. Elise sighed heavily, feeling another batch of tears forming in her eyes.

"Your lack of effort has been appalling. You better straighten up, and soon." Her father said from the passenger seat in front of her. "We don't pay three hundred dollars a week for your private figure skating lessons to watch to fall to the ground." Elise grimaced when he went on about her mess up. This was the first time she fell in months. Yet, they were acting like she fell every single skating lesson.

"It was downright embarrassing; I swore the instructor even had a smirk on their face." Her mother said, turning around to face her daughter. Elise just looked back, waiting for more insults. Her eyes were puffy and red from the constant crying. She could barely make it out of the building without crying. Her parents weren't being rude to her then, but she knew as soon as she got in the car they would start with the nitpicking.

"I truly am sorry for embarrassing you. It won't happen again." Elise said timidly, usually she knew exactly what to say. But this time, it wasn't working. Elise wrapped her finger around one of her loose chestnut colored curls; it seemed to encase around her finger like a snake.

"Elise Noelle Cruz." The brunette squeezed her eyes shut while lowing her hand back down to her lap, she hated when her mom talked to her with that tone of voice. "If you fall one more time this week, you will be grounded for two months. I will not accept failure from you any longer."

"Okay, I understand." Elise replied and held back a sniffle.

"And not another word from you until we get home." Her mother said once again, glaring rudely at her. Elise simply nodded and then looked out her window once more. _Why did life have to be so unfair?_

The snow was starting to lighten up, and the cars in front were now becoming more visible, as well as the road. Elise smiled slightly at this. The sooner they could get home, the quicker she could go to her room and de-stress; well at least attempt to.

"Mommy!" A little voice chimed beside Elise. She cringed. _On with the act._

"Yes, my darling?" She cooed, and smiled sweetly. The whole sight wanted to make Elise vomit. It stank of fake. While she was stuck with the side of their parents that were controlling and manipulative, her brother got all the love and care he desired. But in a way, she was glad it was her. Elise would_ never_ want her eight year old brother to go through what she does. He was still a child.

"I want hot chocolate!" He cheered, bouncing up and down in his seat, his brown fluffy hair synchronized to his movements.

"I'll make you some as soon as we get home." Their mom smiled to him once again. His face lit up excitedly.

It took only five minutes to get from where they were to their driveway. The building Elise practiced at was only fifteen minutes away; but that was in good weather. As soon as the car rolled to a stop in their frosted driveway Elise fumbled with the car door and then jumped out. She immediately ran to the front door, making sure to not slip on the ice. She wanted to keep a good distance between her and her parents. Her ice skates hung loosely from her left shoulder, her light pink bag from the other.

Immediately she turned down the hall to her bedroom. She shoved open the door, carefully placing her ice skates on the hook that sat on her wall and then she put the bag she was holding on the end of her bed. An orange blur sprinted across her bedroom floor and up onto her bed.

Elise immediately stroked the creature. "Oh Pumpkin." She said while burying her face into its apricot fur, tears instantly flooded her eyes. "Why do they have to be so bitter to me? I try my hardest. You know that, right?" She asked her cat, lifting her head and looking at its face, begging for a response. All the cat did was give a small meow and arched its back in pleasure, waiting to be stroked again.

"That's what I thought." Elise sniffled, rubbing her eyes wearily. Pumpkin was a gift given from her parents for getting straight A's for five years. It was the only thoughtful gift her parents had gotten her. They've gotten her many things through the years, like a couple new shirts or jeans, occasionally a pack of makeup, but that was usually it. Elise wasn't ungrateful, but she couldn't help but notice everything that Logan would get for Christmas _and _his birthday.

Elise wanted some time to think about everything that happened. It wasn't like she was given no time to be alone. In fact most of the time she _was_ alone, except when she went to school and to figure skating lessons. But right now, she didn't want to be in her room right now. She wanted to escape the negative energy. Quickly, she glanced at her clock; it was already seven thirty.

She opened her door and pressed her body against her door frame, "Mom? I'm gonna relax in my room for a bit, so please don't come in, okay?" She could hear her mom walking to her; to Elise it looked like she was just doing dishes since she had a towel in one hand. Her mom didn't respond but just shooed her and then turned to leave.

That was her signal. She immediately closed the door once her whole body was inside the room. Elise stuffed her cellphone into her gray heavy jacket and quickly pulled on her boots. Lucky for her, her parents bought a one story house so climbing out of the window was a breeze. Once she was outside she was careful to close the window quietly and then trudged through the snow until she reached the asphalt. It glimmered under the street lights beautifully. Night was always beautiful to her; she loved the moon and the stars the best.

A small smile formed upon her lips, she knew exactly where she was going to go, it was the only place no one thought of looking for her, a small park.

**So that is it for now. This chapter was kind of like a prologue; my chapters are usually a lot longer. I saw Rise of the Guardians yesterday and I knew I had to write a story about it. The movie was absolutely amazing! There was obviously no Jack Frost in this chapter, but there will be soon!**

**Please make sure to review, follow or fav the story if you enjoyed it. I'll try to update in a week. **


	2. Chapter II

**. Chapter II .**

The sky twinkled with the night stars, like a billion diamonds scattered over a sheet of black silk. The temperature seemed to drop further and further as every minute passed. She continued to walk down the icy asphalt, not a single car was in sight. Not like it was uncommon. At this time, there rarely was anybody out. Whether that was because of the weather or not, she didn't know. All she did know was that it was quiet, a little too quiet.

Her footsteps echoed off the street and seemed to bounce off the large pine trees and directly back at her. It was eerie. Elise shivered. _Did it get even colder? _She crossed her arms and started rubbing them vigorously.

Not even seconds later she shook her head and then jammed her hands into her pockets. It obviously wasn't going to warm her up and she was just at risk of looking like an idiot to someone. Not like there _was_ anyone outside. Then her eyes locked onto what she was looking for all along.

Her pace quickened slightly until she reached it, a swing set. She immediately touched one of the poles. The cold metal pricked at her fingertips. It was rusted and most of the blue paint had chipped off giving it a very worn look. But that was to be excepted. This park had been abandoned for a long time, even during the day kids wouldn't come by. Her brother wouldn't even go there with her, he said it was creepy. She thought of it as peaceful.

Elise brushed off the snow that gathered on the dark plastic seat and sat down, lightly pumping her legs back and forth so she swung slowly.

"You really need to stop moping around." Elise told herself, slowly starting to gain speed on the swing. The chains were old too and squeaked loudly every time she swung back and forth. A single street light sat near the park, giving off a soft orange glow. Then her mind wandered. _This would be the perfect opportunity for a murderer to attack._ Elise thought and then immediately looked around the best she could. _Congratulations on freaking yourself out._

Idiot.

Immediately she jammed her feet into the ground, completely stopping the swing. She could have sworn she heard something. A shuffle or maybe a whisper. _Was it just the wind? No, there wasn't any._ She lowered her head, her brown hair falling around her face like a chocolate colored curtain. She tried to focus on a sound, something, anything. But it was dead silent, not even a low hum of a car could be heard.

Stupid imagination.

She shifted her feet around, the snow crunching slightly under her boots. And then she heard it. It sounded like a pang, maybe metal against metal. She definitely heard it, something or someone was around. _Stalking her? _She stood up and whipped her body around where her back was facing not even seconds ago. She breathed out heavily. "H-Hello?"

_Silence. _

Elise took a few steps forward. There wasn't much at the park, so that meant there weren't a lot of places to hide. There was a swing set and then a blue plastic slide with a simple wooden jungle gym. There wasn't a lot to do; maybe that is why not a lot of kids went there.

Quickly, she climbed up the small wooden stairs; she seemed to tower over the walls. The aroma of wet wood seemed to swarm around her. She sighed, nobody was there. It just was in her head after all. But then something caught her eye. It wasn't on the playground, or on the swings, but on the streetlight. Something was actually standing on the top of the street light._ What the hell?_

She marched over to it and immediately looked up. It looked like a person! Elise squinted her eyes, the outline definitely looked humanoid. But how the heck did they get up there? There was absolutely no way.

"Hey, you!" Elise shouted, looking up. She mentally cursed the streetlight; it was making it harder for her to see this thing-person. She continued to stare, expecting a response, but she got none. Elise lowered her hand.

_Maybe it was a large bird?_

_Or a squirrel._

_Could squirrels climb metal?_

It seemed to make a lot more sense. It was just a trick of the light. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it _wasn't _a bird or a squirrel, and was actually a person._ You can try one more time; if they don't respond you will go home immediately. _She told herself, looking back up at the figure. They still haven't moved.

"Hey! Weird person sitting on the street light. I'm talking to you!" She yelled. This time, it actually _did_ move. Her heart jumped, it actually heard her? She took a few steps back, she better not regret this.

"Me?" Oh god it said something. Did it really say something back to her? She froze. The figure stood up straight, and seemed to turn toward her.

_Oh god, please don't jump off, please don't jump off, please don't jump off, please don't jump off. _She kept telling herself. And then, they jumped off. Elise squeaked and slapped her hands over her eyes. _Did she just witness someone commit suicide? How would she explain this to her parents!_

She didn't hear anything. No sound of a body hitting the ground, no crunch of snow. It was silent again except the sound of her ragged breathing.

Slowly she peeled her hands away from her face and held back a scream. There was a boy right in front of her, not even five feet away! And to make it worse he was flying, or floating, or doing something that a normal person shouldn't be able to do. His hair, it was white and fluffy kind of like a cloud; well a cloud the spiked out in different directions, but a cloud nonetheless. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue. Confusion seemed to be etched across his face. But Elise could have sworn she saw a tinge on amusement in his eyes. He was holding something too, it kind of looked like a staff, but curved strangely on one end.

"You can see me?" He asked excitedly and flew closer to her. Elise took a step back. The closer he was to her the colder it got, like he was radiating cold from his body instead of heat.

"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Elise said wearily, studying him. He seemed pretty excited to be talking to a complete stranger; which was weird. "Why the hell were you up on the streetlight?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She questioned him. This _had _to be a dream. People couldn't fly, it was physically impossible! She was probably in her room, sleeping in her bed right now cuddled up with Pumpkin.

Oh Pumpkin, how she wished she could just bury her face in its fur and just disappear.

He laughed and then shrugged. "I don't know, cause I wanted to be?" He said looking at her, she was not amused. "But you can really see me?" He asked again.

"Normal people don't just levitate up to streetlights. And yes I can! Now it's my turn to ask you questions. Who are you?" He immediately frowned.

"You can see me, but you don't know who I am?" He asked, the amusement that once sparkled in his eyes was gone; a worried gaze immediately replaced it.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're a crazy hobo or something." She said eyeing him cautiously. She held tightly around her cell phone; because you know, just in case. But why was he making such a big deal about her seeing him? Was he some magical being or something? Well it _was _a dream, so anything _is _possible, she thought.

_Just go with it._

"I'm offended. Do you really think a hobo would look this good?" He joked at her, smirking. Her mouth dropped open a little and slightly blush crept up her cheeks. _Did he really just say that?_

Of course he would.

Ignorant.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure there are some…attractive...hobos out there." Elise said nonchalantly stuffing her hands into her pockets. _Did she really say attractive?_

_Why would she say attractive?!_

Elise immediately darted her eyes away. Even though she wasn't looking at him she knew he was just beaming.

"So you think I am, huh?" He smirked, leaning in closer to her. She backed up again.

"I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it." She blurted, whipping her hand into her pocket dramatically. This caused him to laugh.

"Really now?" He didn't move. He just stared at her tauntingly, "Wanna show me?"

Elise groaned, "Okay. I lied. I don't have any." She said ashamed. "But get outta my personal space." She backed up even farther, waving her hands awkwardly in front of her body to try to keep him away. She stopped once he realized he wasn't going to come closer.

"Now tell me who you are!" Elise demanded.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said bluntly. Elise gasped a little and then narrowed her eyes at him, as if she was trying to get a closer look. Nothing changed. Same old white haired kid she was staring at seconds ago.

"You mean your parents named you Jack Frost or something, right?" She said dumbly.

Yep this was most definitely a dream, she was sure of it.

Or he was crazy.

"No. I mean I am _the_ Jack Frost." He said proudly, grinning at her. He flew up a little bit higher. She now had to look completely upward to see his face.

"So you're the winter spirit? Controller of snow, ice and all that?" Elise said staring up at him, she crossed her arms.

"Yup."

Well he _was_ flying.

"Well _Jack Frost_. I should be heading home now." Elise said turning away from him and started to stumble through the snow. Jack couldn't help but laugh lightly at her. It _was_ a pretty funny sight.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offered, floating slowly beside her. This whole time his bare feet didn't touch the ground once. She didn't acknowledge him. She was too busy struggling.

_Someone please remind me why I decided to walk off the snow cleared path? _She thought while stumbling through the knee high white fluff. _She really despised snow right now._

Like _really _despised it.

"I'll take that as a no." He said, still staying by her side. She finally made it out of that snow pit and onto the asphalt again. She breathed out heavily. _Finally. _"So why are you out here this late?" He questioned one she seemed more relaxed, and then finally lowered himself to the ground, walking alongside her. He still was a lot taller than her, but she really wasn't paying attention, her eyes were locked in front of her.

"To think or to get away. Yeah. Mostly to get away from my parents. And to think of why I'm such a terrible child." She babbled, stomping her feet on the ground angrily. "But the whole getting away, being alone and thinking thing is not going well. So now, I'm going home."

_Bitter._

Oh so _bitter._

Elise bit her tongue. This guy didn't deserve to hear her rant, regardless of who or what he was. Jack stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say. Well, in a way he did. But he didn't know if he should say it. Family problems were _always_ hard.

The park was only about five minutes away from her house. It seemed close, but for some reason nobody could find her there when they were looking for her. It was weird, like there was some sort of invisible wall around the park and she was the only one that could see through it.

There wasn't, was there?

Elise immediately shook her head. Of course not, magic and fairy tales did not exist. Well with the exception of Jack Frost. Who was _still_ beside her.

Didn't he have better things to do? Like make it snow or hail or something?

If _she_ was Jack Frost, she knew for a fact she wouldn't be following around sixteen year old girls, or boys.

Absolutely not.

No, she would be making her parents slip on ice. Oh yeah, that sounded absolutely perfect. Well at least to _her._ They deserved it. She tries her hardest, and what does she get in return? Nothing. More nitpicking and harassment.

"Uh, your facial expressions are really starting to creep me out." He said, staring at her. She immediately turned to him. Oh god she wasn't making weird faces was she?

Oh god, _she was!_

_Then, she was saved. _Her house was now sitting right in front of her, it looked exactly the same as how she left it. A sigh of relief left her lips. She just hoped that her parents didn't notice her absence.

"Well. This is my house." Elise said quietly, and then turned to Jack, who was staring at the building behind her.

"Okay, bye nameless girl." He joked. Was that his way to ask her name?

What a weird way to do it.

"My name is Elise." She said. He didn't say anything back, so she assumed that was her cue, so she turned and shifted through the snow near her window, carefully peering in first to make sure her parents weren't in the room.

They weren't. Which was a_ really_ good thing.

She slid her window open and then climbed inside. Before she closed her window, she looked out it one more time, only to see that nobody was there. He was gone. She quickly closed it, and then pulled her curtains over. Elise stripped off her winter clothes and into some pajamas and then sat down on her bed. Exhaustion hit her like a train, it may of had something to do with sudden cold to hot, but that didn't matter, she was tired and wanted to sleep. Then a thought crossed her mind, that maybe, just maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

**Aaaand lame. I'm sure that is what you all are thinking. Haha, but no seriously. I am astounded. I got 30 emails from fanfiction on the first day of posting. Seriously? You guys are the best; I just want to hug you all. I said I was going to post in a week but after all the fabulous feedback I knew I had to update sooner. I apologize if the chapter seems to be lacking, or has spelling errors; I'm not feeling very well recently. But I usually edit my stories a few times a week until they are perfect. So they probably won't be there for long.**

**This goes out to all the amazing people who fav/followed my story. Thank you so much, Phul-Philosophy, FALLING-ANGEL24, whatsername810,** **The Jinxed Otaku 13,** **Cmusiclover92, jacob2119, I got mugged by a penguin, Artemis Queen of the Night, Just-Me-and-My-Brain, Destiny-FaithAngel,** **Sparkle-Willow,** **VivieAnne, Aipom4, Evadeen, Manstilla345, TooManyFeels, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, RUHLSAR000 and shsoregonian.**

**FALLING-ANGEL24: Thank you, I'm glad you do :D**

**The Jinxed Otaku 13: Thankies x3**

**Just-Me-and-My-Brain: Yeah, it's definitely one of my favorites too, and thank you!**

**LaylaGreene: Hopefully you are joking, that would be terrible!**

**Cupcakeslove: Thank you**

**Thank you everyone else that gave me a review. I'm a bit rushed but I'll reply to all of the reviews next time.**

* * *

_Written: 11/26/2012_


	3. Chapter III

**. Chapter III .**

Elise slid across the ice, her heart pounded furiously in her chest. She was really nervous. Her parents sat outside the ice rink on a bench, their eyes locked on her intensely. She skated around the outer part of the rink gracefully, glancing at her parents each time she passed them. Their eyes seemed to taunt her, like they were just begging her to fall again. She sighed loudly and started to make her way to the outer part of the circle, gaining speed and then jumped.

A small smile formed on her face as she perfectly landed her ballet jump and glided on the outside of the circle once more. _One down…_ She thought while taking a shaky breath, gaining speed again.

Salchow, Lutz, half loop, flip, axel…She barely mouthed as she performed them, landing the axel almost perfectly. However she didn't and her legs began to wobble slightly. Elise immediately looked up from the ice and bent her knees, luckily regaining her balance. Elise rose back up again slightly, a hand on her chest; her heart was pounding even harder than before. She almost fell…again. Quickly regaining her composure, she hoped that her parents didn't notice her stumble.

She glanced at them...they looked pleased. Even her mom gave her a small approving smile as she passed by. Her racing heart started to slow down slightly. She completed all the moves, and without falling!

"Great job Elise!" She heard her instructor call from the center of the ice rink. Elise immediately broke her eyes away from her parents and started skating over to her. Her heart was still pounding and her jaw hurt. Elise always had a habit to clench her jaw when stressed.

"Thank you." She said triumphantly, while moving over to the edge of the rink. Getting praised felt so much better than getting yelled at. She clung onto a low wall that was placed along the outside of the rink. Her arms shook slightly, more out of nervousness than being cold.

"However…" Her instructor said while stepping off the ice and onto the concrete. Uh oh. Elise held her breath. "I noticed your landing. Go out there and do an axel one more time and then you can go." She whispered to her. Elise immediately nodded her head and made her way back out onto the ice. Fortunately she wasn't shaking anymore. Was her instructor covering for her? Maybe she noticed that her parents missed the mess up. Well, Elise hoped that was what she was doing.

Whatever the case was though, she was happy and couldn't help but smile. Her instructor wasn't bringing her down; in fact she seemed rather pleased. Elise took a deep breath in and then out before she started to gain speed then almost immediately after, she jumped preforming an axel. She landed it flawlessly. It took her a few moments to realize what just happened. But when she did, her face lit up. She finally did it! After all of those months of trying, she finally got it. Elise had the sudden urge to just scream in delight. But she couldn't, it wouldn't be appropriate, and her parents would lecture her. She breathed out in relief.

Elise couldn't stop smiling, even when she made her way over to her instructor, who looked ecstatic. The axel was always one of the hardest jumps for her to do, and she finally did it without any imperfections.

"Fantastic execution Elise!" She said energetically and then grabbed a bag, immediately placing it over her left shoulder.

"Thank you!" Elise beamed, she was beyond excited. This was probably the first time; no it was the first time she's ever done that perfectly.

"That was all you. Hard work does pay off after all, huh?" Her instructor said certainly and then shrugged, "See you on Monday." Her instructor gave her a small smile and then turned to leave.

Elise nodded to her instructor and then immediately made her way over to her parents, hoping that they were as excited as she was. "Did you see that?!" She exclaimed once she got to her mom's side. Elise was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. Her heart was pounding. Her mom simply stood up and nodded to her before walking away.

"Good job." Elise's dad mumbled, and then patted her on the back before following his wife out the door. Elise's smile immediately fell. _Really?_ She twisted around to her parents' backs, which were still walking away and not even waiting for her. She wanted to scream. Is that all she got? An unenthusiastic "good job"? She growled and then immediately sat down, ripping off her ice skates. The feeling of complete bliss was ripped away just like that.

_Why try if my own parents don't acknowledge all the hard work I do?_ It frustrated her beyond anything else she's gone through. She stuffed her feet into her shoes, grabbed her bag and then made her way to the exit.

Once she did make It outside she was surprised to find her parents' car toward the front of the building waiting for her. Quickly climbed into the back seat and slammed the door behind her.

As soon as the car started to go Elise sighed heavily and rather obnoxiously hoping that it would get her parents attention. _Nothing._ "Y-You know, um-"Elise started and then bit her lip. She needed to say this; she just hoped that her parents wouldn't flip. She deserved a least a little more praise then she got. "-that was a really hard move I did back there. I just wish you guys would give me a little more acknowledgement." She reluctantly finished and then picked at the hem of her sweatshirt, desperately waiting for a reply. Her gaze went from her mom to her dad and then back to her mom.

"We know, that is why we said good job." Her mom replied flatly, staring straight ahead at the traffic. The urge to scream instantly grew inside of her again but this time a lot more persistent. She took a deep breath in and then closed her eyes.

"Just forget it." Elise said dully, and then turned her head to look out of the window. At least they weren't yelling at her like last time. She breathed out again heavily. _Did they even see how they treat me?_

_Probably not._

The rest of the car ride was silent, not a word was spoken, and by the time they pulled into the driveway Elise was just dying to get out of the car. She basically flew out of the back seat, but careful enough not to trip on the ice.

"Elise!" Her mom yelled at her, stepping out of the car carefully. Said girl stopped mid-step, her hand placed on the front door handle. She inwardly groaned. _What now?_

"What?" She said carefully. The last thing Elise wanted was to be scolded for the tone of her voice. Even though she really was irritated. She turned toward her mom who was overly cautiously walking over to her. Her hand continued to rest on the door.

"I'm making dinner in an hour or two, so don't go anywhere."

"Not like there is anywhere for me to go." She mumbled and then went down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind her. She threw her ice skates and bag on the ground carelessly beside her and stood in the middle of her room. She lingered in the same spot for a couple minutes contemplating what to do; even though there wasn't a lot _to_ do.

Elise then went to her window, and pushed open her curtains. She wanted some natural light in her room; her room has anyways been too dark. Before she turned away her head whipped around to the window again. Where was the sun? It was gray, and cloudy _and _snowing! She stared outside intensely, it wasn't snowing heavily but there was a decent amount. Confusion spilled across her face, not even two minutes ago there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

_Could weather change that quickly?_

Then her mind drifted into thoughts about that boy, the one she saw the previous night. The one that claimed to be Jack Frost. Did that mean since it was snowing he was close to her house? Elise inwardly laughed at the thought. It was a completely ridiculous idea.

But something deep down in her gut was telling her not to just laugh it off and walk away. She took an even closer step toward the window and placed one of her hands against the glass. She narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on something that might represent a human figure.

_Nothing._

Of course.

She groaned and her hand reached for the lock. A tiny smile formed across her lips, she seriously couldn't believe she was actually going to doing this. Regardless of the fact it was absolutely crazy Elise slid open the window. Stray snowflakes immediately floated into her room and then quickly melted on the ground beside her.

She swung one leg over the window ledge and then the other, successfully making it out of her room. Taking a few steps forward she looked around and then crossed her arms.

"Hello?" She said quietly, now standing only a few feet in front of her bedroom window. The last thing she wanted was for the neighbors to see her scream at nothing. She scanned the perimeter around her. Still no magical floating boy.

_It's not like I wanted to see him or anything. _Elise groaned, _And now I'm lying to myself. Great._

Elise bit her lip; if she was going to do this she might as well do it now. She took one deep breath and then hesitated.

"Jack?!" She yelled quiet loudly and then shifted a little. Her eyes wandered, looking for something. She quickly looked at her neighbors houses. Everybody was still inside. Thankfully.

"Please just let something happen, at least just to let me know I'm not crazy." Elise whispered to herself, her eyes now lowered to the ground in front of her. She ran a hand through her hair, she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Maybe it was just fake after all." Elise whispered to herself. She was disappointed, and she honestly didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that deep down she knew the previous night was real and she just wanted to see him again.

"Did you just-whoa! It's you!" A voice said excitedly. Elise immediately raised her head up to the sky, and then her heart dropped. Oh god, it was him! It was _really _him. She didn't say anything, instead she just watch him as he lowered himself to the ground in front of her.

"H-How did you hear me?" Elise managed to get out; her eyes were locked on his. She still was in complete disbelief that he was standing right in front of her.

"Luck I guess. You having a big mouth might have also helped." He teased and then leaned on his staff. "Why'd you call me?"

"I certainly do not!" Elise snapped, slightly offended. Her mind was all fuzzy. "And to answer your question. I, well, I guess I wanted to see whether I was crazy or not." She blurted awkwardly, "Uh, is something funny?" She asked him, noticing that he was now smirking at her.

"Of course not." He said and then held his hands up in front of him as defense, smirk still on his face.

"Are you really real? Or are you just a figment of my imagination?" She asked trying to ignore his facial expressions. Elise looked at him, trying to see something to prove that he really wasn't there. She couldn't find anything. He just looked like a normal person, well a normal person with white hair and no shoes. "Why are you smiling? This is a serious situation!"

He didn't say anything; instead he walked up closer to her, and jabbed her on her shoulder. Elise's mouth immediately fell open slightly.

"Wha- What the hell was that for?!" She complained and then covered her shoulder with her hand, glaring slightly at him.

"To prove you're not crazy." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Elise immediately frowned at him.

"That doesn't prove anything. My subconscious could by playing tricks on me." She argued. Jack rolled his eyes at her. "If you won't answer me then I'm going inside." Elise pouted and then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Jack called out to her.

"What?" Elise quickly turned back around and her eyes immediately widened. Jack was standing there, holding a perfectly shaped snowball, a mischievous grin placed on his face.

"Jack, I swear if you throw that I'll hit you." She warned, staring at the snowball more than Jack. He continued to toss the snowball up and then catch it again.

"I'm being serious, Jack." She tried again seeing that he wasn't listening to her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." He questioned her, his grin growing even bigger.

"Because I'm a gi-"Elise started to say but was interrupted by a snowball smacking her directly in the middle of her face.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Elise said dusting the snow off her face glaring at him again.

"Oops." Jack said innocently and tried to hide the clearly evident smirk on his face.

"Yeah, oops." Elise mocked, picking up some snow and shaping it into a snowball quickly. She whipped it toward Jack and hit him in the shoulder. "Ha!" She yelled happy that she actually hit her target.

Jack quickly made another snowball and threw it at her, hitting her right in the middle of her stomach. Elise couldn't help but laugh, this was fun, and then she stopped, letting go of the clump of snow in her hand. She quickly turned to Jack; he was already holding another snowball just waiting anxiously to throw it at her.

"Hold on!" She said to him holding her hands up in front of her, she was trying her hardest not to burst into laughter right then and there. Jack dropped his arm still holding the snowball, eyeing her suspiciously. Before he knew it Elise grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down his hoodie, and then ran away laughing triumphantly.

"Hey! That was not fair!" Jack yelled at her and then grabbed the back of his hoodie and shook all of the snow out.

Elise shrugged, "You're the one that pelted me in the face with a snowball first. I did warn you." She said grinning and then grabbed another handful of snow, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

"Eh it was worth it." Jack said casually smiling.

"Elise what on earth are you doing out here?!" A voice called from the front door. Elise's eyes widened and both her and Jack's smiles disappeared almost simultaneously. She stared at Jack hoping that he'd help her, but when he didn't say or do anything she turned to her mom.

"N-nothing. Why would you ask such a thing?" Elise asked and then dropped the snowball she was holding beside her.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you laughing and talking to someone out here." Her mom said crossing her arms. "They're probably hiding somewhere, aren't they?" Elise's mom continued, trying to look for someone.

Elise immediately turned around and looked at Jack, who was standing not even ten feet away. Could she seriously not see him? Elise continued to look at Jack, he didn't even seem to be phased by the fact she couldn't see him.

"What are you staring at?" Her mom questioned, she looked completely confused. Which kind of made Elise want to laugh. Her mom always acted like she knew everything.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." Elise lied making sure not to look back at Jack again. She kept her eyes facing toward her mom, and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"…Alright." Her mom said wearily glancing around the front yard one more time. "It's time to come inside." With that, her mom turned and headed back inside the house, slamming the front door rather loudly.

As soon as Elise was sure her mom was gone she turned back to Jack. "I guess I should be going now." Elise said displeasure clearly evident in her voice.

"Yep, I guess you should." He quickly said to her.

Elise started to walk away but then turned back around back to Jack, "Thanks." She said and then started to take small steps backwards toward her front door.

"For what?"

"For spending time with me. I haven't had that much fun in a while." Elise said quietly and then stopped walking when she reached her door.

"Anytime! See you soon." Jack said leaning on his staff again.

Elise smiled and then turned toward her front door and opened it, and then she froze.

He said see you soon. Does that mean I'll really get to see him again? Elise thought. She couldn't help but smile. She really did have a fun time with him today, and that was the first snowball fight she had in years too. It felt nice to do something so simple. Elise looked outside once more before closing the door.

_**So, that's it. I wrote this at two in the morning today since I don't have classes until the 12th. So there might be a spelling error or two. I also have a kind-of important thing to say in the next chapter. Nothing bad, I promise.**_

_**Thank you, seraphicfox2515, Meggi04, Beatback, deluxe black kat, cookie2718, That-boy-who-writes, flowerpower71, ShatterTheHeavens, RandomlyLiving, xXNovenusPrimeXx, bookworm23821, HarunoYuki, , KuroIchi30866, AesirSecrets, XxHeartMenderxX, Vertigen, CeeCee-chi, delphigirl689, 1337kitsune, IlikeyWolfs, GoldenPassion, AmityJay, BrknFire, hazelstorm92, bluevamp, Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, Gaarakitty, blackdisk narnianerd96, NinjaMonkeyGirl2012, Evalyd Yamazaki, Synix and sora0995 for all the favorites and follows :D**_

_**Now I shall reply to the reviews! Haa**_

_**flowerpower71: I think all parents do in a sense, haha. But thanks!**_

_**FALLING-ANGEL24: Thanks (:**_

_**1337kitsune: Thanks, I do try my hardest so she isn't.**_

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: Thank you so much**_

_**Evalyd Yamazaki: Really? I always thought her name was elisa. But to answer your question, no it was a total coincidence. Thanks!**_

_**Just-Me-and-My-Brain: Thank you, I try to!**_

_**Please make sure to review/fav/follow if you like it, it lets me know that you do.**_

* * *

_Written: 11/30/2012_


	4. Chapter IV

**. Chapter IV .**

"Are you coming or not?" A girl asked in a rather impatient tone. She was standing over Elise, her hands on her hips.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Elise asked her. She was confused. Elise lifted her head to look at the girl standing above her since Elise was still sitting in a desk that was in her last class. School ended not even five minutes ago. However Elise wasn't moving.

"Hello? Anybody home?" The girl asked in a childish voice while tapping Elise on the top of her head playfully.

"School is over already? I didn't even hear the bell Olivia." Elise explained while packing up the rest of her items in her bag. She quickly stood up from her desk and shoved her bag over her shoulder.

"Sure, you have been to sitting here like a total weirdo. Or at least that is what you were doing when I walked in the room." Olivia explained, she leaned against the desk behind her and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, sorry." Elise half apologized as she started walking towards the exit of the room. By this time almost all of the students were gone or there were a few small groups in the halls talking. Olivia continued to walk next to Elise, her boots clicking softly against the tile.

It wasn't normal for Elise to not be aware of her surroundings. Usually she is one of the first people out of the school when it was over. But the past couple days Elise has been zoning out.

"Anyways, all weirdness aside, do you want to come over?" Olivia asked her, as they walked out the doors and into the front side of the school. A few groups of teens were still outside, oblivious to the cold.

"I can't, I have something, so-"Elise trailed off, trying to come up with a way to get out of hanging out. Olivia sighed and placed her hand on Elise's shoulder, stopping her.

"That was an awful excuse." Olivia deadpanned and looked Elise dead in the eye, her hand still on her shoulder. "Now you're coming with me." Olivia said transitioning her hand from Elise's shoulder to her wrist, now dragging her behind her slightly.

"I really do. I have, uh, figure skating lessons!" Elise knew that this excuse would always work. The huge frown on Olivia's face proved it. Olivia stopped again but then released her hand from Elise's wrist.

"Why do you always listen to your parents? Break the rules for once!" Olivia said excitedly throwing her arms up as she hopped off the last step. She then turned back to her friend. Elise was taking her time in approaching Olivia, who was still now at the bottom of the stairs. Olivia was always the one who broke rules, didn't really listen to anybody and didn't care what people thought of her. She had an ego bigger than most sixteen year olds should have. Elise didn't really understand how she became friends with Olivia. It kind of just happened when they were paired up together in ninth grade.

"And you know exactly how that would turn out if I did." Elise said now walking down the sidewalk that would lead her towards her house. Olivia didn't answer, she was just frowning, her eyes lowered to the ground in front of her.

"Um, Liv?" Elise said nervously and then slowed her pace. She wanted to make sure that Olivia was okay and not going to flip. She blew off Olivia quite often, but most of the time she had to because she really did have figure skating lessons.

"Hm?" Olivia stuffed her hands stuffed into her fuzzy jacket. She was no longer looking at the ground but at Elise instead.

"I'm going to ask you something pretty weird right now. So don't freak out, okay?" Elise turned toward Olivia who was now stopped again. Olivia's brows knitted together.

"I thought I said we were leaving the weirdness behind us. Unless this is about a boy?" Olivia's eyes immediately lit up and her lips quickly formed into a smile. "This is about a boy isn't it?" She continued, and then clasped her hands together.

"Err, well maybe, sort of." Elise said nervously as she pulled the white beanie on her head farther down covering her ears.

"Well spill it already!" Olivia crossed her arms, already growing impatient with Elise.

In many ways Elise already knew that her friend wasn't going to react how she wanted. She knew exactly how Olivia was. But there was really no way to back out of it now. Especially since Olivia seemed excited about it. _Not for long._

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Elise reluctantly asked. Olivia was taken aback. The blank look on her face said everything.

"Please tell me you're joking." Olivia dully said looking at Elise with complete disbelief. _Out of all the guys in the world, Elise had to like a nonexistent one?_

"No I'm not." Elise frowned, why did Olivia have to act like she was joking when she talked about something other than boys and parties? In a way she wished that Olivia was more like her. More specifically, not as conceited.

"Elise, you're sixteen, one six, do you understand? Believing in things like that isn't cute anymore. It's just weird." Olivia took a deep breath out, completely frustrated with her friend. Elise pouted and glared at her friend.

"I don't care if it's cute or not. I'm assuming that's a no then?" Elise said, hoping that her friend wouldn't completely blow this out of proportion or start one of her insanely long rants.

"Just think about what people will think about you if they found out you still believed in Frosty. Or whatever his name is. You'll be the laughing stock until graduation!" Olivia explained and then stopped her boot into the ground.

"It's Jack Frost." Elise corrected trying to ignore everything else that Olivia had said. "Can you for once at least not insult me. Just because I'm not your twin-"

"Whatever!" Olivia huffed, cutting off Elise. She then pushed her hair behind her shoulder, "I'm going home."

Before Elise could even stop her, Olivia was already on the opposite side of the road, going the opposite direction from her. Elise sighed heavily. She knew that Olivia was going to act like that, so why would she even bring it up? Curiosity maybe.

She started to walk again towards her home. Her good mood was completely gone. Her friend had a odd habit of doing that. Regardless of that though, Elise did like Olivia. But that was when she wasn't getting made fun of.

Elise suddenly stopped, she felt something. Nothing bad, but it felt like a presence, one that she knew all too well. Even though she's only talked to him a couple times, and the last time she saw him was four days ago.

"You seem….upset." Jack said standing beside her. She just looked back at him. _Was it really that obvious?_ It would make sense. Elise was never the type of person that could hide their emotions well.

"Yeah. It's my friend." Elise mumbled, she didn't look at him, but she knew he was looking at her.

"Well, what about your friend?" Jack asked. It was strange for Elise to see Jack like this. He usually was this easy going kid. But now he seemed serious, or even concerned.

"Jack, am I weird for believing?" Elise asked him quietly, completely ignoring his question. She thought it would be better to just get on with it.

"Believing in what?" Jack asked. He couldn't help but smile at her question. In a way he knew exactly what she was asked.

"You, Santa, the Easter bunny. All of them." She said awkwardly. Jack didn't reply, instead he just looked at her, waiting for her to just figure it out for herself.

"Right. Dumb question." She said and then laughed a little. _Why the hell would I ask him something like that? _

Idiot.

"You know. I could take you meet them." He offered, Elise immediately perked up, now finally staring at Jack, her eyes seemed to shine in glee.

"Seriously? That would be awesome!" Elise exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" He asked her again and grabbed her hand before she was able to say anything. Elise gasped slightly at the sudden contact. His hand was cold, very cold.

"Wait!" Elise called out. Jack immediately stopped and then turned back towards her. Elise looked down; Jack was still holding her hand. She wriggled her hands out of Jack's grasp.

"What's wrong?" He said frowning, his eyes going darting from her eyes to her hand. Elise knew for a fact she was now blushing. She quickly lowered her head.

"I do…but my parents…" Elise trailed off again. Jack looked slightly upset. He didn't know much about her parents. But he was sure that they wouldn't like if their daughter went missing. Jack paused of a moment.

"Oh…right."

"But…maybe I can go when they're sleeping?" She asked him hopefully, finally smiling for the first time since the episode with Olivia.

"That is if you're up to it." Jack teased, grinning at her.

"You can come get me at twelve tonight? My parents are usually sleeping by then." Elise said. It felt strange for her. She wasn't used to going behind her parents backs, and she certainly wasn't used to doing it when it involved a guy, or well, Jack Frost.

"See you then!" Jack said happily.

**So I just got back from the hospital cause it felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the stomach, yay! Please forgive this chapter. I wrote it about an hour before I was taken to the hospital. I don't feel like editing it now because I'm a loopy from this medicine I was given. Apparently on my way home I was "crying hysterically" about Jack Frost to my mom because I saw frost on the windows. Go ahead and laugh, I don't care.**

**Also, I won't be able to update until the 12th since I'm going to be out of state.**

**Thank you all for the favorites and follows. I'm rushed so I can't thank you all personally but I seriously appreciate them all!**

_**I'm replying to reviews below!**_

_**1337kitsune: Of course! I think it's important to reply to your readers/reviewers. I was actually thinking about doing an ice skating chapter soon like that. However I'm not completely sure I want her to fall and get saved by him. I don't know yet though! **_

_**aj07to: Thank you! **_

_**QuillOwl: Well thank you! I'm glad you think so.**_

_**Chloemcg: Thank you! Well to answer your first question, I don't think running away solves any problems. As for her and Jack, yeah they most likely will. That is what I'm planning at least. The next chapter is going to be something like that. Well, she will meet them. You're definitely not bothering me, I appreciate the suggestions!**_

_**ShatterTheHeavens: Thank you!**_

_**Victiniphantom: Thanks (:**_

_**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s: I know D: and thank you (:**_

_**Schattenlos: Thanks**_

* * *

_Written: 12/6/2012_


	5. Chapter V

**. Chapter V .**

_Tap tap tap_

_Silence_

The window slid open and in stepped Jack, without the permission of Elise. _Oh well._ Not like that mattered anyways. He did what he wanted, whether people liked it or not.

"She isn't awake anyways." Jack thought to himself as he entered the girls' room. This was the first time he has ever been there since they met. There wasn't really anything special about it, it just looked like a normal room. However it was extremely dark and he could only see the outline of her furniture and some items that sat atop her dresser and shelves.

He walked over to the side of her bed. Elise was sleeping, her blankets pulled up all the way to her nose. "Uh, wake up?" He whispered at her. She moved a little, but her eyes remained closed. She was still sleeping.

"Elise! Wake up!" Jack whispered a little louder this time. Her nose twitched and she breathed out heavily, but fell still once more.

_What was he supposed to do now?_

Jack stood there for a minute deciding on what to do. He didn't want to be too loud because he knew her parents were probably sleeping. _Why did she have to be so difficult?_

He then took his staff and hit her lightly with it. This time Elise groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes wandered from the ceiling to her door to the figure standing in front of her. Elise immediately held her breath.

_Why was there someone in her room?_

Elise stared at the figure in fear and took a deep breath.

_This is it, I'm going to die._ Elise thought to herself, staring at the unmoving figure. They weren't doing anything. Which was creepy. Why weren't they doing anything?

Elise opened her mouth to scream for her parents. If she was going to die she might as well warn them and her little brother. But before any noise could come out a hand was placed over her mouth. It was really cold. She grabbed onto their wrist, and yanked it away from her mouth.

"Elise, stop!" Jack said. He knew that she was freaking out. Of course that would be a natural reaction to waking up to someone in their room. He really should have thought this through better. But Elise stopped; her hand was still grasped firmly on his wrist. Then Elise's eyes widened in realization.

_Cold._

_That voice._

"Jack?" She asked him, squinting her eyes trying to find any sort of detail that would prove it was in fact Jack. It was too dark though. Well it did sound like him, and he was _really_ cold. She didn't know of many people that radiated cold, so it had to be him.

"Yes! What are you doing?" He asked her, now starting to relax a bit. At least he knew she wasn't going to start screaming. He peeled her fingers off his wrist and set her hand down on the bed next to her.

"What am I doing?!" She asked him, pulling her hand closer to her. Elise was peacefully sleeping minutes ago minding her own business and he has the nerve to ask her what she was doing after he barged in her room. "I was sleeping, until you woke me up and almost gave me a heart attack!" She said carefully. She really wanted to yell right now, but she couldn't. The rest of her family was sleeping.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jack said sheepishly and then laughed slightly. Elise rolled her eyes at him and then rubbed her stomach where Jack had hit her. She had no idea why it suddenly hurt but she knew he probably had something to do with it.

She glanced over at her alarm clock; the glow of the clock hurt her eyes. "It's two in the morning." Elise pointed out and then turned back to Jack who was standing a few feet away from her bed.

"I know." He replied, backing up slightly to the window. Elise sat up in bed but pulled the covers up over her body. She was freezing, and she couldn't help but notice that Jack left her bedroom window completely open.

_Thanks._

"I said to get me at twelve; my dad wakes up in two hours for work." She explained while rubbing her eyes. If Jack was smiling before she knew for a fact he wasn't now. But who would be happy about something like that? She yawned and rubbed her eyes again. Elise wasn't really used to waking up at two in the morning. Especially not the way Jack had woken her up.

"Really?" Jack asked her, hoping that she was just making it up. That could be a problem, unless her dad wouldn't check in on her before he left. She had absolutely no idea whether or not he did since she was always sleeping when he left. She hoped that he wouldn't this time.

"Yes, Frost. Why would I lie about something like that?" Elise said and then started to slide out of bed. She shivered and her teeth chattered together, the temperature in her room was dropping at a quick rate. "Now turn around." She ordered leaning against one of her bed frame poles.

"What? I can barely see you though!" Jack argued, still facing toward Elise who was now grabbing her clothes that sat on the floor from the day before. The only light in the room was from her alarm clock and the very faint yellow glow from the street light that sat several feet away from her house.

"I don't care. Turn." She said, Jack groaned and unwillingly turned toward the window, now staring outside. She was going to take no chances. He could be lying about not seeing her for all she knew.

"This is ridiculous." Jack mumbled, still turned the opposite direction from him. Jack contemplated a few times to turn back around and face her just for fun. But he didn't want Elise to scream and wake up her parents. She wouldn't be able to go then. Plus she would probably get in trouble and it would be his fault. Which is something that he didn't want.

"I'm ready." Elise said as she pulled her beanie over her unruly hair. She walked over to Jack who now turned to her.

"So you still want to go?" He asked her as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Of course I want to go!" Elise said quite loudly. Her eyes grew wide as she realized how loud she actually was and she slapped her hands over her mouth. She immediately looked over at her bedroom door, waiting for a light to turn on or for her name to be yelled out from down the hall. Neither of them happened. Elise sighed out in relief and Jack laughed a little nervously. "Let's go then." She whispered to him and then gestured to the window.

Jack of course was the first one out and into the snow, he turned and offered his hand to Elise, who reluctantly took it. She closed the window and made her way over to the side of the street. It was far enough from her house so her parents wouldn't hear her.

"How are we getting there?" Elise asked nervously. She knew exactly what he was going to say. The way he was staring at her just proved that she was right.

"We're-"

"No." Elise cut him off crossing her arms. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she didn't want to have to grip onto some guy for her life. To her it didn't seem practical or fun.

"It's the only way." He protested. He knew that Elise would like flying. It was fun, well to him at least. He was the one that was capable of flying; she would just have to hold on.

"I seriously doubt that." Elise argued. She actually didn't know whether or not it was the only way. But if there was she knew she'd rather get there that way then fly. She liked the ground, it was nice.

"Yes it is. Well it's my only way of getting there." Jack corrected. The other guardians had other ways to get around, but he stuck with his flying. To him it was the best way to get around, and the easiest.

"Still, no." She said firmly.

"Fine. You win, we won't fly." Jack said frowning rather dramatically. Elise's face lit up. She had actually got the spirit of winter to do what she said. That had to be some sort of accomplishment. Especially considering how stubborn he was.

"Yes!" She cheered grinning childishly at him. Jack too was smiling, but for a completely different reasons. A reason that Elise had absolutely no clue about. He stood there, letting her bask in her glory. He knew that it wasn't going to last long anyways. He let her think she got her way.

Then Elise stopped when she realized she forgot one major thing. How were they supposed to get there now? She still wanted to go. Ever since he offered the day before she had been dying for night to come. Of course she didn't think how she was going to get there ahead of time though. Where ever that was. He never did tell her were they were going. "Jack, how are we getting there?" She asked him.

He just continued to stare at her, a sly smile on his face. Elise was both confused and worried.

_What exactly was he up to? _

"I don't know." He said innocently, smiling at her still. Elise didn't believe him. Not for a second. She now knew that something was up. But before she could say anything she felt a pressure push up against her and then the ground fall from under her. Elise knew exactly what was happening. She was flying, the thing she said she _didn't_ want to do. She was terrified; her heart felt like it was going to explode in any second.

"Jack Frost! I hate you! Put me down _now_!" She yelled at him, tightening her grip around him tighter. Her head was buried in his shoulder, and her eyes were closed. Jack laughed at her over the wind. Such a priceless reaction.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her tauntingly but he didn't slow down. Elise held on tighter to him. She knew that they were high off the ground. But would he really let go of her and let her fall? Elise wouldn't be surprised by it. He was unpredictable, he had just proven that to her. Jack was not to be trusted. _Ever._

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" Elise threatened, her words muffled. Her eyes were still closed. She had absolutely no desire to see what was going on around her. Elise knew that it would just scare her even more, if that was possible.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that's impossible." Jack said proudly.

"I don't care, I'll figure out a way!" Elise yelled at him, no longer caring who heard her. She knew she was probably miles away from her home now anyway. Not like she would know though, since her eyes were still closed.

Jack didn't say anything and the rest of the way was silent, with the exception of Elise muttering to herself to try to calm herself down.

"Elise, you can let go now." Jack told her after he finally reached the ground again. Elise didn't hear him, instead she kept muttering to herself, her arms still wrapped tightly around him. "Elise!"

"What?!" She screamed, tightening her grip around him even more. Jack groaned, Elise was strong considering how small she was. Elise was scared something bad was happening, like she was slipping. Jack had no other choice and pulled her off him, setting her down right in front of him.

"You can open your eyes now." Jack said. Elise opened her eyes slowly, scared of what she might see. She immediately looked down, seeing that she was in fact standing again and then grinned. She actually made it _without_ dying. _I deserve some sort of award. _Elise thought to herself, smiling slightly at the idea.

"Where are we?" Elise finally asked him, now beginning to relax. She was relieved that she finally made it to the ground again, and unharmed. Where ever they were it was even colder than before.

"The North Pole." Jack said, relieved that he was out of Elise's death grip. Her mouth fell open slightly. _We're really at the north pole?_ She was surprised; Elise didn't understand how they got there that quickly.

"Really?" She asked him. Was he serious? Never in a million years would she of thought she'd be able to visit the North Pole, and now here she was.

"Look." Jack said grinning. He pointed behind her and she immediately turned around. There sitting in front of them was North's Workshop. Elise's eyes widened and sparkled in glee. She studied the building, it glowed brightly against the dark sky.

"This...is this for real?" She questioned him again and Jack immediately nodded at her. She really didn't know how to react. She was supposedly at the north pole and Santa's workshop was sitting right in front of her. Jack laughed at her action. She bounced a little in place, not really knowing what to do. Jack laughed at her, most people would be freaking out by now, be she was just staring. Elise decided she was standing around long enough and wanted to see the inside, so she began walking towards the building, of course fighting against the knee high snow. Jack quickly followed behind her. It was even bigger the closer she got. Elise was completely awestruck.

Elise ran into the building wide eyed, looking at everything. It was very warm inside, which was something that she liked. Elise looked at everything, feeling the need to touch everything in her reach. Most were tools or toys, for some reason they grabbed her attention. It wasn't like she never saw toys before, because she had, but it just felt_ different._

"This place is...amazing!" Elise marveled at the sight. It was better than she expected. But something struck her as odd. The place was empty. _Where was everybody?_ Even though this was the first time she's actually been there she had a feeling that it wasn't normal for it to be like this. In fact, it looked like everyone just dropped what they were doing and left. "Uh Jack, where is everybody?" she asked him, now looking around for someone and no longer admiring the building.

Jack realized that no one was there minutes after they arrived but didn't say anything because Elise was distracted looking at everything. He didn't go there all the time but when he did there were at least elfs and yetis there. But now there was nobody, like it had been abandoned. Jack was worried, what if North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were in danger? What if he unintentionally put himself and Elise in danger by going here? "I'm taking you back to your house." Jack told her and started walking back where they came from.

Elise set down the toy that she was holding and then frowned. "What why? I thought you said that I could meet them." She said chasing after him. Jack looked tense. Was something going on that she was unaware of?

"It's not safe here." Jack said, he wasn't sure whether or not that was entirely true. But something felt _off._ Like something or someone was watching them.

"Well...okay then. If you say so." Elise said, slightly irritated. They had just got here and she really wanted to meet them, but for some reason something was telling her not to argue. Jack must know what he is talking about, right? Or maybe he didn't. She stood close to him; Elise just hoped that he could protect her if something _was_ to happen. She would defend herself, but she wasn't the one with the staff-thing. Elise stared at it and then back at Jack. He smiled slightly at her. She knew that he was smiling at her just so she wouldn't panic. It just made her worry even more. _Everything was going to be fine, right? _They both started to walk towards the exit, until Jack heard a noise. It was faint but he definitely heard it.

"Not so fast." A voice called out to them.

**I left it on a cliffhanger, hehehe. I'm so great, aren't I? No? Okay then. Anyways, yeah I made sure this chapter was somewhat longer since I posted that terrible chapter last week (I'm going to be completely rewriting it later today). I seriously have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I'm thinking about twenty chapters. I don't know yet though. Thanks for all the continued support. Please review/fav/follow if you like it. The next chapter will probably be up either Sunday or early Monday.**

_**Thanks: Comidia Del Arte, colorfell, .Storm, Assassins Bullet, Steam Nightcore Snow, Don't-be-haten-my-Hasook, Chie-Shire-Cat17, Jashinistgirl1, NicNak428, crystal tomoe, EpicJello, AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, xPoisonedBlueRose13x, antaurilover685, snakeyeslover2, iamgoku, DelilahAzure, JaneDoe808, Fatal Lilly, NightWindAlchemist, kakashiluckyblackcat, kaia2cooler, TenebrisSagittarius, Hufflepuff Hex and itte'sasprite for all of the favorites and follows.**_

**Replies to reviews:**

**Chloemcg: ****Well I'm still debating on how I want them to meet and how she will react. So I don't even know yet, haha! :D Thank you for the compliments, I appreciate all the support.**

**kaia2cooler:**** Thank you**

**shsoregonian:**** Thanks! I appreciate the support. I don't like when people update like once a year, so that is why I try to update often! **

**DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s:**** Yes! :D haha**

**of fan and fic:**** Okay, thanks**

**Evalyd Yamazaki:**** Of course! Haha. But thanks, I appreciate the support. It was a quickie, since I wasn't feeling to good.**

**AnnE:**** I will!**

**1337kitsune: ****Oh definitely, the best! Thanks, I appreciate your constant support! I do feel a lot better too, so **_**hopefully **_**I'll be able to update a lot quicker.**

* * *

_Written: 12/12/2012_


End file.
